


This summers gonna hurt

by Sterekaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, First Time, Hurt, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sex, Smut, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, rimmimg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek become friends but one day Derek disappears and Stiles can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first Sterek fic! I really hope you guys like it! :)   
> Please please comment I would really love to hear some feedback!!

It's the middle of July and Stiles is sitting on the side of his bed glaring down at the floor, between his feet. He curls his toes, feeling to soft carpet beneath. He lays back on his bed, the sunlight hitting his face through his window. He closes his eyes, and revels in the warmness. This summer has been boring so far. Not like super boring where you don’t even leave the house, boring like Stiles has no one to hang out with. Like yeah his best friend is Scott, but he’s always been busy with Isaac, someone who’s kind of been needing a little comfort since his dad died. Sure, he could go places, but he’d always be alone, making memories that he won’t share with anyone else, and ones that wouldn’t be very exciting either. But of course, Stiles spends most of his time at home, playing WoW like the little nerd he is, or making sure his dad is eating right whenever he isn’t working late shifts. You know, high cholesterol and all.  
Stiles opens his eyes to a soft knocking on his door. “Come in” Stiles groans a little tiredly like he’s just been woken up, from a nap. His bedroom door creaks softly, with age as his dad opens it and steps in. “Hey kiddo, I have a late shift at the station tonight so I’ll leave you some money for pizza or you can—“ He sighs a little. “I hope I wont regret this but, you can take the jeep to the diner, and only there, to grab something okay?” Dad says raising his eyebrows, and looking a little anxious. 

“Yeah sure dad, thanks, I promise I’ll be careful.” Stiles says with a little to much confidence in his voice. He pushes himself off the bed and stretches, groaning like he’s just let loose the best orgasm he’s had in a while. “Have fun at work, be careful daddio.” Stiles smiles widely as his sighs and opens his mouth to speak. “Did you and Scott get into a fight or something? I haven’t heard about him since school let out and he hasn’t been over lately.” There’s concern in his voice. 

“No dad every thing is fine, its just Scott’s been really busy with.. other stuff you know? No big deal.” Stiles says like it doesn’t bother him at all that his best friend is too busy to even answer a text every now and then. His dad nods, showing that he understands, and he won’t ask anymore. Stiles sighs when he hears his dad pull away from his spot in the driveway. He checks the time on this phone. 6:23 pm. Stiles decides he has some time to kill, he pulls his shoes on and throws on that famous red hoodie, the sleeves hanging just a little below his fingers. He practically never takes the thing off. He shoves his hands in the pockets as he walks slowly downstairs, he grabs the keys to the jeep and goes outside. 

Stiles drives around the neighborhood for a little bit before he pulls to a stop at the small park a few blocks from his house. He hops out, stumbling a little, jerking his face back before he hits it on the side mirror. No bloody noses and bruised faces for Stiles. Not today anyway. The park is deserted like always. Its not big, but it’s not small either. Stiles walks gingerly over to his usual swing, the wood chips crunching beneath his feet. He inhales deeply, taking in the scent of wood, and a faint hint of cologne. His eyes snap open to find a group of teenagers getting out of their car with lacrosse gear, not the pads and things, just cleats and sticks. He slowly pulls off his hoodie, the humid air making him a little sweaty. He doesn’t recognize the group of people but there is one that is fairly attractive. 

Its not long after they get things set up, that their running and yelling at one another, tossing the ball back and forth. He glances at them often. Well not them but him. The boy in a tank top that shows the bulk of his arms and some other muscles beneath. The sun hits the boy in a way, making the sweat on my arms, and face shine a little. He’s beautiful. His hair pitch black and eyes as green as the forest that surrounds them. He watches the boy as he moves, motions fluid and not held. He isn’t hesitant and he’s confident in the way he moves. Stiles sighs to himself, as the boy catches his eye and a smirk forms across his lips. Stiles quickly looks away, like he hadn’t been staring at the boy the whole time he’s been playing. Because he has. He totally has. Stiles wants to stay longer, watch the boy play more but his stomach rumbles in protest. “Ugh really? Right now? Cause if you cant tell I’m kind of enjoying myself here!” He whispers harshly to his stomach. He hops up from the swing, walking back to the Jeep quickly, starting it up, the radio blaring ‘Stressed Out” by Twenty One Pilots. “Fuck!” Stiles gasps as he turns down the radio, and backs out of the parking lot and to the diner. 

Not long after he gets to the diner he realizes he left his jacket at the park. He groans a little too loudly. He’ll have to wait until he’s done with his food to go back and get it. Stiles stuffs his face with curly fries as soon as his food arrives. As he finishes his food he gets a text from his dad. 

“Wht did u decide on?” 

“Diner. Curly fries” 

Stiles shoves his phone in his back pocket, before leaving his pay on the table and heading out to the Jeep, and driving home. The time on his phone says its almost an hour and a half later. He remembers his hoodie, right as it starts to get dark outside. He knows his dad wont be back for a while so it wouldn’t hurt to go back and get it, especially since its only a few blocks away. He heads out the door, walking close to the edge of the street, leaving room for possible passing cars, but knowing there wont be any. He’s halfway to the park when a sleek black Camaro pulls to a stop beside him, shuts off and the driver gets out. 

The boy from the park, with the beautiful eyes and defined muscles. Stiles stops and stares for a minute before the boy is clearing his throat in front of him. “Sorry what?” Stiles says, noticing the boy holding his hoodie in his hands. 

“I said you left this at the park earlier.” The boy says with slight irritation in his voice. 

“Yeah right thanks. I was just coming to get it but hey here you are giving it to me yourself, so thanks” Stiles says, fingers brushing on the boys as he takes his hoodie from his outstretched hand. “Yeah sure, no problem.” The boy speaks again with a little more sincerity in his voice. He’s eyeing Stiles a little to suspiciously. “I should probably get going, I just came to return this to you…My names Derek” 

“Stiles” He says winking at the boy and laughing a little nervously. “But yeah thanks for bringing it back and it was nice to meet you so yeah.” Stiles says taking a little step back, because it seems like Derek needs the space. But he would die to get closer to this handsome dude named Derek. “Right.” He says unamused before walking back to his car and driving off. Stiles lets out a breath, unaware that he was holding as he watches the car fade in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles decides to keep his meeting with Derek a secret. 

He sighs as he wakes up the next morning to his dad knocking on his door. "Nnng go awayyy!" He groans, still half asleep. "Stiles come on get up! I want to take you to breakfast. I'm leaving in 10 so you better be up and ready!" His dad says a little sternly. Stiles rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up, eyeing his hoodie that's hanging from his computer chair across the room. He smiles a little, thinking of Derek. He gets up, stretching, feeling his back pop. "Feels goooood" he whispers to himself and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempt to tame his hair, that has grown a little since he last cut it a few months ago. He strides back into his room, picking up the jeans he wore yesterday and tugs them on lazily. He picks the hoodie off the back of the chair and throws it on as he walks downstairs to grab his shoes from where he left them by the door. "Dad! I'm ready lets go!" He yells, hoping his dad will hear him from wherever he is in the house. "Geez you tell me to hurry up and you aren't even ready" he whispers to himself. "What was that Son?" His dad says behind him, Stiles spazzing a little, hitting the wall. "Oh my god!" Stiles sighs loudly to his dad. "I'll be in the car." His dad says smirking a little, having scared his son. Stiles quickly shoves his shoes on and goes back upstairs to grab his phone, shoving it in his hoodie pocket. He stops a little as he feels something else in the pocket. He stops a little as he pulls out a little slip of paper. He pulls it out and opens it up. There's a number on it. A phone number, with a little note written next to it. It says "Text me sometime- Derek". Stiles giggles to himself, hurrying outside to meet his dad in the car. The ride to the diner they usually eat breakfast at is slow. 

When they're finally inside and seated, waiting on their food, Stiles pulls out his phone under the table when his dad's attention is elsewhere. He quickly types the number from the note into his phone and sends a quick text. 

"Is this Derek's phone number?" Which seems like a stupid thing to ask because clearly the note states that it is in fact Derek's number. A minute later he feels his phone buzz with a reply from the number. 

"Yeah who's this?"

"It's Stiles? I found your note thingy in my pocket??" 

"I was wondering when I would hear from you. I was a little worried I had scared you after sneaking up on you last night." 

"Oh man don't worry about that, thanks for returning my hoodie though, means a lot! :)" 

He sends the reply quickly and shoves his phone back into his pocket just as their food arrives. He shoves some food in his mouth. "Oh my god I'm starving!" His mouth full of food. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" His dad chuckles. Stiles feels his phone buzz in his pocket but he ignored it for the moment, enjoying this time with his dad. They don't get to spend much time together since his dad is always busy with work. His dad heads to the bathroom after they finish their meal. Stiles pulls his phone out as the bells above the diner door rings, a new customer entering. He glances up and then quickly looks away, his face burning. Derek freaking Hale just walked in. He ducks behind the booth seat, hoping he wasn't seen. Of course it wouldn't be hard to find Stiles in a crowd, with that bright red hoodie, easily visible anywhere he goes. He checks his phone and reads the message that he received earlier. 

"No problem."

Stiles sighs to himself, his heart feeling like it will beat out of his chest at any moment. He peeks above the booth seat, not seeing Derek. He sighs again and the person in the booth behind him turns around, suddenly in his face. Stiles suddenly jerks away to see who it is. "Woahhh heyyy Derek" Stiles says nervously, sure that his face is as red as his hoodie. "Stiles, what a surprise." Derek says with a slight smirk upon his lips. "What are you uh doing h-here?" Stiles stutter quietly. "What anyone else here is doing. Eating." He snickers. 

"Stiles? You ready to go?" He hears behind him, assuming it's his dad. "Y-yeah just let me use the bathroom real quick I'll meet you in the car." He mutters heading off in the direction his dad just came from. He's breathing a little heavy, looking at himself in the mirror, he notices, his face is indeed red. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm down, zoning out in the process. He should've taken his Adderall before he left, then maybe he wouldn't be freaking out this bad. He doesn't hear the door open. But instead he hears a whisper in his ear. "Your heart is racing" the voice says. Stiles feels a hand settle on his hip, forcing him to open his eyes. He looks in the mirror, to see Derek behind him. His breath stutters a little, feeling Derek so close to him. He only met to guy yesterday and being this close shouldn't feel like this, shouldn't make him want Derek's hands everywhere else on his body. Stiles is barely 15, never even having kissed a girl, but damn. Derek is making him think about things he should not be thinking about. Derek looks back at him in the mirror, those forest green eyes taunting him, practically boring through his own whiskey colored ones. Derek is gone just as fast as he came. Stiles lets out a breath he had no idea he was even holding. He finds his way back to his dad's car, walking past Derek's booth, he glances back to see him smirking. 

As soon as Stiles gets home and thanks his dad for breakfast, he dashes up to him room and closes the door, leaning against it. He walks over to his bedside table and opens the drawer. He shakes two pills out of the Orange bottle and swallows them down with some water from the night before. He flops on his bed, wanting to text Derek to ask him what the hell that was. Hesitating a little he finally pulls his phone out to see a message there, waiting to be read. He opens it, seeing that it's from Scott. 

"Hey do you wanna hang later?" 

"No I'm busy" 

He replies with the same answer Scott has used every time Stiles has asked him to hang out since the beginning of summer. He misses his best friend, but he doesn't feel bad about his answer. He hopes Scott will understand how he's been making Stiles feel. He gets up and heads out the park again, finding it empty. Surprise, surprise. He take his usual swing and pops his ear buds in, thinking about the bathroom incident at the diner with Derek. He opens his eyes a minute later to see Derek in front of him. He pulls out his earbuds as Derek takes the swing next to him. "I knew you would be here." Derek says, the corners of his mouth turning up a little. "It's my usual place, I come here like all the time since no one is ever here which is soooo convenient." Stiles says a little too quickly, his heart already racing at the fact that Derek is next to him. "Your hearts beating really fast again.." Derek whispers in his ear. Stiles didn't notice that Derek has moved behind him. "Y-yeah thanks for p-pointing that out. Man you must have like super senses or something because oh my god—“ Stiles stops mid sentence as he feels Derek behind him, his face buried in Stiles’ neck. "You smell so fucking good, you know that?" Derek whispers quietly. "Thanks? I mean I do shower regularly so I guess it's not unusual for me to smell good?" He says a little too loudly, nervousness in his voice. Derek pulls away. " I need to go but I hope to see you again sometime..." Derek says a little too quietly Stiles almost didn't hear it. He walks away just as a car pulls around the block. Derek glances back at Stiles and smirks. He gets into the car and it drives away. 

Stiles doesn't see Derek again after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott stands in his bathroom doorway, eyeing his body in the reflection. He smirks a little as he sees his muscles flex a little. He then reaches for the bar above his head to do a few pull ups. Feeling a strong sense of accomplishment, each time his chin comes above the bar, feeling the burn in his arms. He usually gets a little too into his workouts, but its nothing serious. He drops down onto the floor, walking to the sink to brush his teeth, not hearing the small thud of pebbles being tossed at his window. He rinses his mouth out, and cups his hands under the water to let them fill. He splashes the water over his face, hearing a larger thud. Walking out of the bathroom slowly, he grabs the bat that’s in the corner of his room. He stands beside his window, out of view as it opens, and Stiles plops through landing on his back on Scotts bed. “Ahhh!!!” Scott yells loudly, almost bringing the bat down on Stiles’ chest. Soon Stiles is screaming at Scott, in unison asking why he has a bat. 

“I thought you were a predator!”

“A predator?! Really Scott?” 

“Sorry?” Scott says shrugging his shoulders, and setting the bat down. “What are you doing here, and why are you using my window to get in?” 

“Dude you are not gonna believe this but its important okay?” 

Scott looks at Stiles with a frustrated expression. “Important enough for you to sneak in my room and almost get beaten?” He sighs. “Yessss” Stiles says a little too excitedly. “Okay so my dad just left 20 minutes ago, but I overheard him on the phone, and they’re bringing out all the reinforcements from the Beacon Hills department and even state police! But I’m gonna get straight to the point, because I know how oh so impatient you are” Stiles grins. “Two runners found a body in the woods last night” Stiles says, his face filled with excitement and terror. Scott looks at him a little surprised. “A dead body?” He says dumbly. “No a body of water. Yes a dead body you dumbass! Dude okay, they only found half of the body, and we’re gonna go look for the other half! Get dressed!” Stiles says, as thoughts rush through his mind that he might have trouble talking clearly.  
“Really? The other half could be anywhere man, plus is dark out and there’s a very slim chance we’ll find it.” Scott says tiredly. “Slim chance still means there’s a chance Scotty, now hurry up! I’ll be in the Jeep!” Stiles yells as he heads down the stairs and out to his jeep. “Ughh dammit” Scott whispers to himself, as he gets dressed quickly. Stiles is honking his horn, but it doesn’t sound anything like a horn should, it sounds more like a dying cat. Yeah, its bad. “I’m coming!” Scott yells as he heads to the jeep and climbs into the passenger seat.

*~*~*~*

Stiles has the radio practically blaring, but he turns it down when they’re a few miles from Beacon Hills Preserve. He doesn’t bother to slow down much, on the road leading to the preserve, so the ride is kinda bumpy. As they reach the long chain that blocks off the end of the road, both Scott and Stiles are a little antsy to find the other half of the body. Before Scott realizes what’s going on Stiles is already out of the jeep, hopping over the chain.  
“Stiles wait up!” Scott yells, wheezing as he reaches into his pocket for his inhaler. Stiles runs a little further, and then quickly gets onto the ground, because the police aren’t far from where him and Scott are. Scott plops down beside him. “This is so not how I imagined spending the day before our first day in highschool.” Scott groans. “Dude believe me, but this is a chance we just couldn’t pass up! A body Scott! A dead body!” Stiles whisper yells. 

*

Turning up with nothing the first while they’re in the woods, Stiles runs into his dad. Scott heads home after, dropping his inhaler somewhere, when all of a sudden deers run out of nowhere! Deers! While looking for his inhaler, he’s attacked and bitten. 

* 

Stiles is waiting for Scott in front of the school. He’s disappointed that they didn’t find the other half of the body but hey, what can you do? He jogs leisurely up to Scott when he sees him. “Dude you aren’t gonna believe this but I found the other half of the body.” Scott whispers to him. “No way! That’s great oh my god! Well you know not great for her but you know. Anyway whatever. This could be the best thing to happen to this town since uhhhh, nevermind. Lets see that bite!” Stiles grins as Scott pulls up his shirt to show the bandage underneath. “I’m not sure what it was but I think it was a wolf” Scott says a little unsure. “There was no way it was a wolf man. California hasn’t had wolfs for like the past 60 years” Stiles says as he walks to first period, heading away from Scott. 

*~*~*~*~*  
Stiles stands beside Scott as he looks for his inhaler where he thinks he dropped it. Stiles groans and looks up from the ground to see a man clad in black about 20 feet away, walking toward them. He whacks Scott on the shoulder so he stands up next to him. 

“What are you doing here? This is private property” The man says.

 

“Oh sorry we didn’t know..” Stiles says, rubbing his buzzed hair and squinting a little.

“We were just uh looking for something but…forget it” Scott mumbles, as his inhaler is thrown to him. The man walks away leaving them alone. Stiles whacks Scotts shoulder again to get his attention. 

“Dude do you know who that was?” Stiles asks a little quietly.  
“Uh no?” 

“That was Derek Hale don’t you remember he’s only a few years older than us?” Stiles says breathless. 

Derek Fucking Hale is back in Beacon Hills and Stiles is so confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles is lying in bed later that week, still wondering why Derek was here. A few years ago, when Stiles met him, he had just disappeared only two days later. Pretty weird of you ask me. Stiles had tried texting Derek for a few weeks trying to figure out where he had gone, but to no avail. Of course Stiles had heard about what happened to Derek’s family shortly after they met, so he guesses it wasn’t really odd for Derek to leave like that, so Stiles doesn’t blame him. But now he’s back and its still bothering Stiles. He wonders if Derek has the same number, or if he ditched it a long time ago.

Stiles has been sitting on his bed for a while just staring at his phone, wanting to type a new message to the number that’s been ignored in his phone for almost 3 years. Maybe Derek doesn’t even remember who Stiles is anymore. Yeah, maybe that’s it. That’s totally it! Right? Stiles hates to admit it, but he’s thought of Derek often since he left. He’s though about his eyes and the way Derek had seemed to be everywhere all at once when he was around. The way Derek just suddenly smelled his fucking neck and told him how good he smelt. Who the fuck does that and doesn’t even text you back? Derek fucking Hale that’s who. Stiles gives up and tosses his phone across the room, where it lands in a dresser drawer that’s been left open. He pads to the bathroom and turns the knobs for the shower. A much needed shower. He strips once the water is to his liking and hops in, letting the water run down his body. Derek flashes through his mind nonstop. Not the Derek he met before, but the Derek in the woods. With the brooding expression, and the stubble, oh god that stubble. And those fucking green eyes. Darker than before but somehow brighter at the same time. Stile cant help himself. Sure it might be a little wrong to fantasize about a dude you practically met in the fucking woods but he doesn’t care. Stiles runs his hands down his body, his fingers trailing in the line of hair below his navel. He sucks in a sharp breath between his teeth, when his fingers brush against his hardening cock. Stiles grips himself and strokes slowly. He savors the feeling of his hand on himself, as he thinks of Derek’s lips. He thinks of how he wants Derek’s mouth on him, all over him. Stiles keeps that thought in mind as he moves his hand faster along his length. He bites his lip as he feels himself getting closer. A moan escapes him lips before he can catch it. “Oh fuck..” He whispers as he spills cum over his hand, breath heavy. Stiles opens his eyes and cleans up, suddenly stopping to realize what he said when he moaned. It was Derek’s name. “Ugh fuck oh my god” Stiles groans as he steps out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walks to his room and presses the play button on his laptop. He walks to his dresser, swaying his hips a little to the beat of “Feel the love” by Kids of 88. He grabs some boxers from his dresser and drops his towel, he slides his boxers on and picks up his phone from where he tossed it. Only one text, from his dad telling him he has the late shift at work tonight so there’s no need to make dinner. Stiles drops his phone back down and dances around his room a little as he sings along to the song. 

“I don’t wanna waste any more time, I wanna get real some people I like I know where we can get away from that all..” Stiles slides over to his window and slides it open a little to let in some air, he doesn’t mind that he’s only in his boxers since his window is on the back side of the house. “ Feel the light of a new dayyyy, let it touch you in a new wayyy I can take you a place there’s no escapinn.” He lays down on his bed and thinks of Derek. Again. Fucking Derek. Stiles sits up and huffs loudly. Practically grunting. Stiles quickly pulls on some jeans and a t shirt, his stomach rumbling loudly. He pulls his shoes on and grabs a hoodie and closing his computer before he leaves his room. He pulls on the hoodie as he heads downstairs, and laughs loudly when he realizes what he’s wearing. The red hoodie. The one Derek handed to him almost 3 years ago, the day he left it at the park. He smiles to himself and grabs the keys to his jeep and walks outside. “Fuck me” He says as he closes the door to his jeep and starts it up. 

*~*~*~*~*~~*~* 

Stiles is sitting in a booth at the diner by himself, waiting on his order of curly fries and chocolate milkshake. No matter how hard he tries, Stile cant stop wondering what Derek is doing at this very moment. He shakes his head a little as the waitress gently sets his order down in front of him. “Is there anything else I can get you hon?” She asks sweetly. “No thank you.” Stiles smiles at her before she walks away. Stiles stuffs his face with curly fries to hopefully get his mind off Derek for a while and it kind of works. Kind of. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulls it out to see an unknown number showing on the screen. Stiles opens his phone to read the message. 

“Hey baby what are you up to?” 

Stiles being the smart ass that he is decides to text the number back, going alone with whoever it is. For shits and giggles of course. 

“Thinking of you ;)” 

“Yeah what about me hmm?” 

“Oh just that you have the wrong number man.” 

Stiles smiles to himself as he takes a sip from his milkshake and groaning a little because its so delicious. 

“You sure I have the wrong number?”

“Pretty sure you do buddy, you texted me and I’m not your baby so.” 

Stiles sighs and scarves down the rest of his food. He leaves a tip and goes out to his jeep. He just wants to drive, anywhere, everywhere to get his mind off Derek. He pulls out of the diner parking lot. He doesn’t know where he’s going exactly but before he knows where, he’s pulling to a stop before the little chain that’s suppose to keep people from trespassing on the Beacon Hills Preserve. He gets out and hops over it and just walks. Walks for who knows how long before he’s in front of a large estate that’s apparently seen better days. He covers his mouth when he realizes where he is. 

Derek’s old house. Burnt to ruins. Stiles falls back against a tree, standing up quickly when he hears something crack not too far from where he’s standing. He turns around in a circle trying to see if there’s anyone near him. Now Stiles has see plenty of horror movies to know where this situation could possibly go.  
1: There’s a murder in the woods who wants to hang his body on a tree branch  
2: It was just and animal  
3: There’s a fucking MURDERER in the woods. 

Stiles starts to breath a little heavy, feeling his chest tighten up. Really? Now is not the time for him to start having a panic attack. He turns around and starts jogging back the way he came, when he hears another snap a little closer to him. He’s having a little more difficulty breathing but that doesn’t stop him from breaking into a run. He doesn’t know how far he’s walked into the woods from the gate but the distance doesn’t seem to be getting any smaller. He’s stumbling as he runs, but then he’s suddenly on the ground with a heavy weight on top of him. He’s screaming at the top of his lungs, pushing at the weight on top of him, struggling to get out from under it until his arms are pinned beside his head and his body is just writhing hopelessly. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut as hot tears start running down his cheeks. “Please don’t kill me…I don't wanna die a virgin" Stiles sobs quietly. He feels the weight shift a little and he hears a whisper in his ear. “Open your eyes..” Stiles slowly opens his eyes to see that everything is blurry. He blinks the tears from his eyes and when he finally sees who is on top of him he swears the world comes to a stop. 

“D-Derek..?”


	5. Chapter 5

Their eyes locked into each others, Derek’s grip is still pretty firm but has lessened a little. It takes Stiles a minute for his mind to   
register who he was looking at. Thoughts race through his mind at 100 miles an hour, Derek and Stiles are still glaring into each others eyes not one of them has budged. Stiles then breaks the silence with a slight sense of betrayal in his voice.   
“Derek what the fuck?!”  
“Miss me much?”  
“I thought you forgot about me... you never answered any of my texts or calls, I should punch you in the dick, fuck you” Says Stiles.  
“After all of the family and drama I decided I needed a break from everything…I am back and I want to make it up to you, for disappearing like that.” Derek sighs, shaking his head a little, eyes scanning over Stiles’ face noticing the small scratches that are scattered from running through the trees.  
They’re both still lying on the forest floor; Stiles all covered in dirt and leafs, Derek with dirt all over his hands and knees.   
“Isn’t there a better place for us to catch up rather than on a forest floor? Because you know I am so not looking forward to finding dirt in weird places later.” Stiles says and Derek then gets up offering Stiles a hand.  
Stiles shoots Derek a smile and reaches for his hand; being the smart ass Derek is he pulls his hand away and Stiles smile drops off his face.  
“I’m just messing with you man, come on get up.”  
Stiles proceeds once again to reach for Derek’s hand, he pulls Stiles to his feet and they both shoot each other a small but sincere smile.   
“So like would you wanna maybe hang out tomorrow and catch up…or?” Says Stiles while memorized by Derek’s appearance.  
“I’m free tonight if you’re down?” Derek says.  
They both walk off to the direction of Stiles jeep, Stiles shoots Derek a look that gives a mental okay to hop into the passenger seat.  
Like always Stiles has the music blaring and doesn’t hesitate to dance and sing along with his music at the wheel. Stiles is so focused into his dancing that he doesn’t realize that a smile has grown on Derek’s face the longer he stares at him. As they pull up into the drive way Stiles sees that his dad is still not home so looks at Derek and says   
“Follow me.”  
Stiles pulls out the keys and unlocks the door then turns around to put the keys on the hook by the door. Derek has already taken a seat on the couch in the living room.  
“Would you like something to drink or eat?” says Stiles as he proceeds to walk into the kitchen to grab himself a soda.  
“ I guess a soda is fine and maybe some chips?” Derek replies.   
Stiles chucks the bag of chips over the couch and square into Derek’s lap, then walks in with the sodas. He plops in the recliner and sets the sodas safely on the coffee table and tosses his feet up beside them.

After along conversation and in depth explanation on why he hasn’t texted him or bothered to get a hold of Stiles within the three year gap everything was resolved and Stiles mind was put to ease about all of this Derek non-sense. Stiles looks down at his phone and checks the time, for a few seconds Stiles panics but then realizes that it was a weekend and the stress fled like water out of a faucet.   
“Would you like to play video games or something? Watch a movie maybe?” Stiles asks.   
Before Stiles even got a response Derek had already stood up and made his way to the stairs leading to Stiles room.  
“I have dibs on the computer chair.”  
Stiles chuckles and walks calmly up the stairs to see Derek had already turned on the system and was shuffling through the game selection, along with the player one controller in hand.  
“You dick.” Stiles says a little lovingly as he takes a seat on his bed.

Hours of being so engaged into the game they lost track of the time.   
“Its pretty late I should probably get going.” Said Derek, a little exasperated.  
“Dude don’t worry, you can totally stay here if you wanna, I don’t bite.” Stiles said with a friendly smile, and a wink.  
“Sure, why not. Just let me take a shower.”

Stiles is sitting on the bed with his phone and music playing softly from the speaker on the night stand, once again so zoned into what he was listening once again. Derek slowly opens the bathroom door, with nothing but a towel around his waist. Derek tries to be a little flirty, in exchange for his usual broodiness. He leans against the door frame, staring at Stiles, singing quietly. He looks up a few seconds later. 

“No fair, stop standing there being sooo hot, with your perfect body, and those eyes and everything.” Stiles bits out, trying to sound a little angry but it just comes off as longing and Derek doesn’t really hide the face that he can smell the arousal coming from Stiles. Derek tries to hold back his laugh as the redness creeped up Stiles’ face and the smell of arousal got stronger. Stiles tears his gaze away. 

After 5 minutes of Stiles, glancing at Derek, leaning against the wall, Derek finally decides to push away and get some clothes to explain what he was doing, but he trips over something on the floor and goes to the ground, towel not going with him. 

“Okay well you see how in movies where the girl always comes out of the bathroom in like no clothes or some shit and lean up against the door and be all seductive…well see I tried that and planned on keeping my towel on in the process but I guess karma had different plans. So here I am.”  
Stiles was silent for a few seconds and then burst out laughing, he crawled off the bed and walked to the door.   
“What are you doing?” Derek said, thinking he may have done something wrong or scared him away, reaching for the towel.  
Stiles shoots Derek a smirk and flicks the light off, the only light that was on the room was the light off of Stiles’ phone which was still playing music in the mist of everything that was going on. Stiles (of course) could hardly fucking see until he tripped over the same thing and fell exactly on top of Derek.   
“Oh my god.. I am so sorry..I..d..did’nt mean to… please forgive..m…me”  
Derek and Stiles lock eyes for a few minutes and Derek grabs Stiles face and they began to lock mouths and playing with each others tongues. In this moment Stiles finally felt all the tension melt and let him self go along with it because he know it felt right. Derek bit Stiles lip and everything spiraled in from there. Derek was on top now and looked dead into Stiles eyes and said without faltering.

Derek gently grasped the buttons on Stiles shirt and began to unbutton a few at a time only stopping to kiss down his neck, then down his chest. When he got to the last few buttons Derek was inpatient and just ripped it off and threw it on top of the bed. “Hey! I liked that shirt!” Stiles managed to say, through his ragged breathing. Derek then tried to take of Stiles belt but Stiles flipped Derek off on to the floor then climbed on top of him.

“Look who’s the dominate one now.” Stiles said with a smirk on his face.  
Stiles began to kiss Derek slowly down his neck giving him hickeys as he went down on him, knowing the would just disappear within the few seconds after he makes them. Stiles stopped half way on his stomach and began to gently glide his tongue all the way to down till he reached the trail of hair below Derek’s belly button. Stiles stops and locks eyes with Derek; Stiles ran his finger tips up Derek’s inner thigh. Stiles moves back up to Derek’s face and bites his lip, gently between his teeth. Derek stands up, picking Stiles up over his shoulders and softly tosses him on the bed.

“Pants off.” Derek said gruffly.  
He grasped the metal buckle of Stiles’ belt and unlatched it, forcefully pulling it off and throwing it up against the door. He starts off by kissing the middle of Stiles stomach to distract him from the fact that Derek had already began to pull his pants down along with his boxers.  
Derek stops and looks into Stiles eyes as the corner of his lips turn up.

Derek drags his finger tips from Stiles rib cage down to his hips and grasps them firmly. Goose bumps now cover Stiles completely. Derek proceeds to kiss Stiles from below his bellybutton and down. Once he reaches the tip of Stiles’ cock he uses his tongue to flick it ever so softly, he uses his saliva and the pre-come leaking from Stiles to slick the way and lets his hand glide up and down for a few strokes, then he switches his game.

“Fuck.. this might end fast... you don’t know how many times I have thought about this…” Stiles rasps out. Derek begins to grasp and gently twist his hands in opposite directions using his tongue to lick the under side of Stiles’ dick. Hands still on Stiles’ hips Derek moves them to grasp a hold of his ass. 

“Derek.. I-I’m gonna..” Stiles doesn’t manage to finish his sentence, and his come shoots out in lengthy ropes, on Derek’s tongue and cheek. Derek stands, swallowing down what had gone in his mouth and wipes away the excess on his check and sucks it from his finger. He crawls on top of Stiles, leaning down to his ear. “You taste better than I’d imagined” Derek whispers, kissing Stiles’ neck, making his way to his mouth and slotting their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“Okay now its your turn Derek, let me return the favor.” Stiles says between kisses, running his hands down Derek’s defined body. “I’m so not leaving you with blue balls man, come on let me suck you off.” Derek lets himself be flipped over. “You’re so beautiful..” Derek whispers, biting his lip, looking up at Stiles tracing a pattern of moles on his skin. 

Stiles scoffs. “Tell me something I don’t know Sourwolf.” Stiles takes Derek’s lips in his own again, savoring the taste of himself on Derek’s tongue. He trails kisses down Derek’s neck, sucking and biting as he goes, the marks disappearing within seconds of each other. Derek rakes his fingers through Stiles’ short hair as he makes his way down his body, kissing his thighs. 

Stiles makes his way back up, licking a long stripe up Derek’s considerable length. He takes Derek’s cock in his mouth, sinking down as far as he can, before pulling back up and going down, taking more and more each time. Derek resists the urge to thrust up into Stile’s mouth. Stiles mews in response to Derek’s touch. He moves faster, pulling back up to swirl his tongue around the tip of Derek’s penis. 

“Fuck Stiles—“ Derek groans as he comes into Stiles mouth, Stiles sucking his way through the aftershocks of Derek’s orgasm. Stiles pulls off with a disgustingly wet pop and crawls up beside Derek and laying down. 

“Stay the night?” Stiles asks, biting his lip nervously. 

“Sure.” Derek says before placing a kiss on Stiles’ forehead and pulling him under the blankets, pressed against his chest. He watches Stiles fall asleep, Derek not far behind. Soon he’s drifting off and he sleeps better that night than he has in years.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Stiles wakes up early enough before school to make a quick breakfast for him and Derek. His dad must have left much earlier, for an early shift at work. He takes a minute to marvel at Derek’s sleeping figure, carding his fingers slowly, and softly through his hair. He presses a chaste kiss to Derek’s forehead, slowly pulling away from the arm holding him close. Derek groans at the absence but doesn’t wake. Stiles pulls on some clothes, along with the red hoodie, shaking it vigorously to rid it of dirt and leaves and pulls it on. He heads downstairs to grab things for breakfast, eggs, bacon, and a few pieces of bread for some toast. 

Stiles cant stop smiling as he finishes the breakfast. Who would’ve thought that he could get someone like Derek Hale? Not that they were dating or anything but they had done some dirty things so that has to count for something right? He heads upstairs, to get Derek up for breakfast, but is confused to find his bed empty and the window left open. 

“Derek? Where did you go?” Stiles’ voice a little shaky as he checks the bathroom, not finding him in there. He walks back to his room. “Derek..”? He says again voice, quiet as he notices the way the curtains blow in the morning breeze. It starts to get harder for him to breathe as he heads downstairs, a huge lump in his throat. He’s lost his appetite so he grabs the plates from the counter and wraps them up before putting them in the fridge for his dad. Stiles is so upset that he can hardly think and breathing isn’t coming easy. 

He slides down the fridge to the floor, tears running down his face, as he tries to focus on trying not to die from a stupid panic attack over Derek fucking ass hole Hale. After about 10 minutes of breathing slowly and wiping his face of tears, he’s calmed down enough to stand up and grab his things for school and heads to the Jeep. Stiles pulls out his phone to call Scott who picks up immediately. 

“Hey Stiles, what’s up?” 

“Fuck my life dude! Is there something wrong with me? Like romantically or like and I not attractive? Am I a bad kisser? I know you can answer that honestly because of that one time we kissed in the 7th grade, but sure it would be different now but was it bad? Or something?”

“Stiles” 

“Dude really like be honest. I know I’m weird and clumsy and awkward and I’m not that attractive and I talk too much and sometimes I use words that are too big for anyone to understand but am I really all that bad?” Stiles rasps, as he feels his chest tightening up, tears threatening to fall from his already puffy eyes. 

“Stiles what’s wrong?” 

“I mean he didn’t have to leave without saying anything like come on I made breakfast Scott! Fucking breakfast and he climbs out the fucking window like its not a big deal, and leaves me alone to have like 2 fucking panic attacks, who the hell does he think I am? Some fucking loser who gets attached to fast or something? Okay I do admit I am like that sometimes but its not that bad right ? Scott right? Tell it to me straight man.” Stiles says too quickly as the tears fall from his eyes and down onto his jeans. “He left again Scott..” 

“Stiles what happened?” 

“Derek Hale happened Scott! I never told you but I met him way before the whole family burning to death thing and I actually liked him! I liked Derek fucking Hale Scott! And He came over last night and he stayed over and now he’s gone, okay shut up I don’t wanna talk about it so please don’t ask me anything Scott I’ll see you at school, thanks for listening.” Stiles says and abruptly hangs up before Scott can get a word out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles decides to head to the library at lunch, purposely trying to avoid anyone and everyone. He knew Derek was fucked up but really? Leaving him alone like that was such a low blow, even for someone like Derek. Stiles walks among the shelves of the library, running his fingers along the books that line the shelves. He takes a seat in the very back and pulls out his laptop to play WoW, something he always does with his spare time. So pretty much all the time actually. 

To be honest, he’s not as upset as he should be that Derek left him like that. He’s a little jealous by everyone around him, seeming so in love and much happier than he is. Stiles closes his computer and just sits in the chair, breathing slow. Wondering about every single thing that’s wrong with him, sure he’s not the most coordinated person out there but his personality isn’t that bad. If Derek didn’t like him why had he kissed Stiles? Why had he let those things go on like they did? Stiles is smart but this. This just has him stumped. 

He decides not to think about it and vows to not get close to someone like that again for a while. Sure, he can date if he wants, bit it feels wrong. He feels violated, like he had been used and robbed of the pleasure of his first time doing anything like that. He knew he wanted it with Derek, even if he hardly knew the guy, he could feel a connection that was hard to deny. He didn’t even feel anything like that with Lydia and that’s saying something, especially with all that time he spent fawning over her. Practically his whole life alright and he feels ashamed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles gets more angry and upset as the day goes along. Mostly upset more than anything. He runs right to his Jeep as soon as the bell rings and speeds off to Derek’s house. He practically hops out of the Jeep before he even pulls it to a stop. “Derek!” Stiles yells at the top of his lungs as he walks briskly up the front steps. The door is already open so he strides right in.

“Derek where the fuck are you?!” The words practically ripping through his throat like a snarl. He starts breathing a little more heavy, trying to contain all his anger as he storms through the burnt ruins of the house. “Derek..” Stiles whimpers as he falls to his knees, hands curling into fists in the ash and dirt covered ground. He doesn’t notice the tears dripping from his eyes until he sees them hit the ground, disturbing the ash and dirt. He slams a fist on the ground, ignoring the pain shooting up his arm. He screams until his throat is raw, knowing no one will hear him. 

Stiles stands up once he’s calmed down and walks calmly from the house, wiping his face with the hand and isn’t starting to bruise. He hops in his Jeep and spits the words “Fuck you Derek Hale.” And he drives off back to his house. He heads to his room slowly stripping his clothes and tossing them on his bed before heading to the bathroom to take a long shower. 

He dries off slowly with his good hand and then examines the one that’s managed to bruise purple, but only a little swollen. He sighs as he gets dressed, heading to the kitchen to get some ice for it. Heading back up to his room he hooks up his phone to the speaker next to the bed and turns on some music and singing along. 

Going through his contacts, he finds Derek’s number and deletes it from his phone. He wont be needing it anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

The days had gotten longer for Stiles as weeks and months had gone on. He’s still doing fairly well in school, but his attitude had gotten a little bitter towards everyone but his father and sometimes Scott. Scott who wouldn’t shut up about his sexual experiences with Isaac or how their dates have gone perfect so far, everything of that sort. Stiles has decided to finally grow his hair out, in need of a change after what had happened. 

He still thinks about Derek from time to time, but not in the loving way he used to. He’s just angry with Derek, and how he had left his room after an intimate night with Stiles. Maybe Derek had no idea that it was Stiles’ first time doing anything like that with anyone, and now he had ruined the whole idea of ever trying again. He does have to admit though, his lacrosse stills had gotten increasingly better, he’s grateful to have something to deal with his angers and frustration. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles is laying on his bed, on the first day of summer after finally graduating high school. It wasn’t easy, with Scott’s new werewolf abilities. Having to tie him up almost every full moon, so he couldn’t maul anyone to death. Of course that habit had stopped when Isaac found out and Scott had finally found an anchor. Maybe Stiles overreacted a little at the fact that he wasn’t Scotts anchor but what does it matter? Scott had someone else now and Derek probably did too. It was just like everyone to leave him alone and he didn’t need it anymore. Didn’t want to be anyone’s second choice. It was like that with everyone, even his dad sometimes who would decide to take an extra shift at work just for the hell of it, rather than hang out with his own son and go out to dinner or something. 

Stiles decides that he needs to leave the house, and try to get his mind off things. He pulls some clothes on, along with the stupid hoodie he still can’t seem to leave any where no matter how hard he wants to. It just sticks with him and he has a feeling it won’t be going anywhere for a long, long time. He heads out to the Jeep and sits in the seat for a long while debating on where he wants to go. He cant figure it out. 

So he just drives. Drives anywhere, as far as he wants, anywhere he wants. All he has is his wallet and phone and a bag with his laptop and some clothing items that had been left in his Jeep on him but its good enough. He drives for miles and miles and only stops somewhere, around 5 hours after he had left his house. He’s far from Beacon Hills, but that’s good. 

He walks into a small diner, with checkerboard floors and sparkly seats. He takes a seat near the back of the diner so he can avoid people. A few minutes a waitress walks up to him and asks him what he’d like to order. He pulls out his laptop as he waits for a milkshake. Slipping on his glasses, he opens up his laptop and plugs in some ear buds to listen to some music as he types out his day so far, in detail. Something he’s been doing since the day Derek left. It helps with his panic attacks sometimes. He glances at his left hand, admiring the smooth skin that had once had a purple bruise there a few years before. 

As soon as his milkshake gets there he thanks the waitress and takes some Adderall to help keep him focused as he writes. He cards his fingers through his hair, finally grown out and it feels good. He looks different somehow, in the reflection of his computer screen. His eyes are cold, but defined and bright against his pale skin. His jaw line sharp, the moles dotting it, accentuate his features. He’s handsome and good looking, and somehow he finally feels as if its true. 

His fingers move over the keyboard, numbly, so used to typing everyday since freshman year. He finally finishes an hour and 3 milkshakes later. He saves his work and shoves his laptop in his bag and leaves payment on the table, and heads back to the Jeep. He sets his back in the passenger seat and pulls out of the parking lot and drives on the empty roads for many miles more. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles finally finds a motel to settle in for the night. He’s headed a bit farther north, closer to the border of Canada. He doesn’t plan to go any further. He takes the keys to his room and plops on the bed and lies there for what feels like hours. And he cries. He cries until he falls asleep. 

The next morning he wakes up to multiple missed calls and texts from his dad, Scott, and even a few from Scott’s mom. All asking where he is and that he should come back. He doesn’t answer any of them. He walks to the small bathroom and washes his face of dried tears, then heads across the street to a small burger joint. He sits and thinks for a while before touching his food. After he finishes he goes back to his room and takes a long hot shower, and when he gets out he just throws on the clothes from the previous day. 

Stiles’ phone is still going off the hook with calls and texts but he refuses to answer them. He stays at the motel all day, on his laptop, playing games or typing about how he feels. He turned his phone off about an hour ago, tired of it going off every few seconds, even with it silenced it still bothered him. He decides to stay another night at the hotel, not wanting to go home yet. He gets in the Jeep and goes for a drive, coming across a small clearing, parking in it and laying on the hood of the Jeep, singing a long with the songs that play on the radio. He watches the stars for a while and Derek comes across his mind for the first time in days. He closes his eyes and imagines Derek beside him, gazing at the stars. 

Stiles, turns to Derek and gazes at his face, showered with the moon light. He reaches out his hand and brushes his fingers along the stubble covering Derek’s cheeks. Derek turns on his side and faces Stiles with a loving smile. “I’ve missed you..” Stiles whispers. 

“I miss you too Stiles.” Imaginary Derek says before bringing in Stiles for a long, sweet kiss. 

Stiles’ eyes snap open the second the kiss ends and he’s panting, trying to breathe. His body heaves as he lets out a sob and slams his fist against the Jeeps hood. He brings his face to his hands and screams loudly into them. “Why are you still here?!” His voice comes out muffled but by now it doesn’t matter, because tears are streaming down his face. He hops off the Jeep and punches the nearest tree with the same hand he slammed on the ashes of the Hale house years before. He screams at the top of his lungs and just cries until he’s tired. He heads back to the hotel and washes his face. 

Stiles lets out a shaky breath as he lays on the bed, left hand aching, and bruising. He grabs his phone and turns it on, still ignoring the calls and texts waiting to be returned. He’s surprised his dad hasn’t sent out a search party to scour every where, looking for him even though Stiles if fully capable of taking care of himself. He looks at the ceiling, following the lines with his eyes, trying to push away the thought of how real Imaginary Derek’s lips felt on his. He brings a finger up to brush against his lips, as if he can still feel the lingering touch of a kiss there. 

He falls into a restless sleep, and dreams of Derek once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles wakes in the middle of the night, sweating a breathing hard. He’d been having dreams like this about Derek for a while but he’d never done anything about it. He’s laying on his stomach, his erection pressing firmly against the motel bed. He groans as he thrusts down into the bed, searching for friction. He fists the sheets below him, thinking of the dream he’d waken from minutes ago. He was turned on for sure but he was upset at the same time, the dream was a replay of the night before Derek left him. 

Stiles ruts harder against the sheets, finding a sweet friction trying hard to keep it. He grips the sheets harder, letting out ragged breaths into the bed beneath him. Sometimes its hard being an 18 year old virgin. “Derek…” Stiles moans, the dream still playing in his mind. He presses himself against the sheets, feeling his release, letting out a strangled sob. Stiles sobs into the pillow before he’s too exhausted to stay awake any longer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles awakes around noon the next day, stomach rumbling. He stretches and walks to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. His cheeks are a little hollow and he has slight bags under his eyes. He turns on the faucet and cups his hands under the running water, then brings it up to his face. He stands up and grabs a washcloth and wets it under the water. He cleans the mess of dried come from earlier in the night and changes boxers, then pulling on some fresh clothes and the taunting red hoodie. 

It’s Stiles’ third day at the motel, but he still doesn’t want to go back home just yet. His dad must be worried sick… but somehow Stiles is numb to the guilt and sadness from the past few years since Derek left. He doesn’t know why he’s still hung up on Derek’s disappearance, but he just cant let go even if he wants to. Stiles decides to pack his things and check out from the hotel. 

Stiles hops in the Jeep and pulls out from the parking lot, with nothing on his mind. Somehow he feels a little better once he turns the radio on and sings a long to the songs that play as he drives down the empty roads. His mom used to sing to him all the time when he was a kid so he kind of has a passion for it and if he does say so himself he actually isn’t that bad. He pulls to a stop at the next traffic light, seeing nothing around him. He glances to his left to see a sleek black Camaro in the lane next to him. He thinks nothing of it and presses the gas quickly once the light turns green. 

Realizing he hasn’t eaten all day he pulls in to the next rest stop to pick up some snacks and fill up his tank. Before he hops out of the jeep he pulls his glasses off and cleans them. He gets out swiftly and walks to the gas station, searching around for some snacks. The gas station is small and smells of cigarettes and slurpees. He picks out various bags of chips and a few bottles of soda, walking to the front of the store to pay Stiles glances outside to see the same Camaro from the stop light before. Had the driver been following him for the few miles he’d traveled and Stiles didn’t even notice? 

He pays and walks to his jeep quickly, tossing the bag of food in and filling up his gas tank, not stealing another glance at the Camaro. He’s breathing slightly heavy, shaking as he puts the nozzle back where it goes, and getting in his jeep. He lays his head on the steering wheel, trying to take deep breaths. He hadn’t had a panic attack for a while after his mom died, he only started getting them again once Derek had left. 

Derek. Stiles’ head shoots up from its position on the steering wheel, immediately looking around for the Camaro. He noticed it on the far end of the parking lot, before starting up the Jeep and driving away down the road back to Beacon Hills. He kept glancing in his rearview mirror, still seeing the car a distance away from him, but Stiles was now aware that whoever was driving it had been following him since he left the motel. 

Stiles speeds up just a little so he’s out of view of the Camaro. He pulls off quickly to a side road, hidden by bushes that he never would’ve noticed if he wasn’t in a panic. He speeds down the small road and comes up on a clearing. He pulls to a stop and crawls into the back of the Jeep after shutting it off. Stiles lays on his stomach, just peeping out of the back window, looking for the Camaro. He lays there for what feels like forever, before seeing nothing pull up behind him. He checks the time and its been ten minutes since he pulled into the clearing. 

He waits another 20 and still nothing. Stiles sighs loudly, running his fingers through his hair before climbing to the drivers seat of the Jeep. He starts it up and pulls into the clearing, turning around and driving back down the road. Stiles drives for another few hours before it starts getting dark. He ran out of snacks about an hour ago but he’s afraid to stop again, in fear of the person that may still be following him. He looks in the mirror and sees nothing behind him. He laughs a little, in a way that belongs to some crazy person. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles is tired of driving so he pulls into a parking lot of an abandoned building. He hops out of his jeep and stretches gingerly, before climbing back in and laying down in the back, opening up his laptop. He continues the typing from the day before, going into detail about his dream and the car that had followed him all day. He shivers as he thinks about it. Derek had the exact same car but Stiles is positive there was no way it was Derek. 

He closes his laptop just as his phone starts ringing with a call from a number he doesn’t know. Stiles doesn’t answer. It rings again but this time it’s a call from his dad. Stiles sighs deeply before answering, already knowing what his dad is going to say. 

“Sup Pops” 

“Stiles! Oh my god I’ve been trying to call you for three days where are you? Why did you leave?” 

“Sorry dad..I just needed to get away for a while…I should’ve said something, but I’m on my way home now so there’s no need to worry okay? Have you been eating right while I was gone?” 

“No I’ve barely had anything! I was worried sick, please come back soon Son, I cant lose you too..” His dad whispered into the phone, sounding like he was trying not to cry. 

“I’ll be back in the morning dad.. I promise. Love you ” Stiles says before hanging up. He lays down in the back of the jeep for a while, just thinking about why he left, thinking of Derek. He climbs back to the driver seat and begins the rest of the drive back to Beacon Hills. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles is exhausted by the time he gets home. As soon as he opens the front door, Scott, Scott’s mom and his dad all stand up, with worry in their faces. His dad walks straight to him, pulling him in a strangling hug. “Don’t you ever do that again you hear me?” His dad says sternly before squeezing Stiles harder. “Missed you too dad.” Stiles says before returning the hug. He pulls away and is almost pushed to the ground by Scott who tackles him in a hug. 

“Dude! You left and you didn’t answer my calls and stuff I was so worried.” 

Stiles pulls away, giving an apologetic look, feeling like Scott wouldn’t have even noticed he was gone unless someone told him so. “I’m tired I’m gonna go get some sleep..” Stiles mumbles before heading up to his room and closing the door, stripping of his clothes and falling on his bed. All the time he can’t stop thinking about that car following him and if it could have possibly been Derek. He gives up and falls into a deep dreamless sleep. 

The next morning Stiles makes a spur of the moment decision to get a tattoo cause why the fuck not. He invited Scott to come but of course he ended up blowing Stiles off at the last minute to hang out with Isaac. The drive to the tattoo shop is nerve wracking but he’s already found pictures and references and made sketches of something he wants on the back of his right arm. 

A wolfs bane flower. Kind of like a symbol of poisonous aura but being able to heal at the same time. Kind of made more sense in his head but whatever he’s still doing it. He pulls into the tattoo parlor and heads inside with his materials. The artists gets straight to work and the tattoo takes a few hours to complete but its exactly what he had wanted when its finished. 

“I love it” Stiles says, flashing a smile to the artist. 

“I try” The man smiles back before talking again. “You sat through it really well, which is great, most first times usually take a break.” He says as he cleans and covers Stiles’ fresh tattoo. Stiles pulls his hoodie back on slowly, paying before he leaves. Somehow, getting that tattoo made him feel so much better than he had the previous few days. 

“Suck on that Derek.” Stiles says smiling to himself, unaware to the black Camaro parked across the street.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Stiles over hears his dad talking about the Hale house and how it’s being renovated. How the fuck did Stiles not hear about that? Oh, right. He’s been busy and he was gone for a few days. He creeps out his door and down the stairs just far enough to where he can hear more details. Since Stiles has been gone he thought he may have missed out on a few things, but not much. The more he heard them talking the more he realized that construction on the house had been going on for a good couple of weeks.

Stiles slid down the railing and sat on the stairs with his head in his hands, how had he not realized that this had been going on? Stiles puts more thought into the situation and thought maybe since he had been so caught up in the night that Derek left him, that maybe he hadn’t paid much attention to anything else. After a few minutes, Stiles finally got up and escaped from the bubble of thought he was in. He fixed him self a bowl of cereal and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

All this thinking and the flashbacks had made Stiles’ stomach churn and he decided the he wasn’t actually all that hungry after all. He wanted to go the Hale house and see it for his own eyes. Stiles runs back upstairs, grabs his red hoodie and keys and runs to his Jeep. After he starts it he lays his forehead lying on the steering wheel thoughts filling his mind. His chest starts to tighten up at the fact that Derek could possibly be there, but he waves it off because first of all. Derek is a fucking ass hole. A hot.. great blowjob giving asshole…

Stiles takes a deep breath and begins the drive to the preserve. He turns on the radio to hope it could manage to shed light on his grey and stressed day so far. Stiles was at least a little right, his favorite song came on the radio and without waiting he began to move his hands to tap with the beat and before he knew it was singing along. He was feeling good up until he pulled up to the entrance of the road that led to the Hale house.

Stiles pulled away and kept driving, a cold feeling take over his body and the good mood vanished without a trace. He decides to take a longer way to the house, which led him to a creek. He pulled to a stop, hopping out. He strolled through the woods until he came up on the creek, he sat on the rocks at the edge, to cool off a little. What possessed Stiles to wear a hoodie in the middle of fucking summer?? No one knows. He pulls it off and ties it around his waist.

Stiles looked down at his reflection in the water flowing through a rock bed, a couple of fish pass straight through his sight but he was to caught up in the person staring back in the reflection. He realized he doesn’t recognize the person looking back at him, this tired boy, so hung up on someone he doesn’t even know. He feels pathetic and stupid.

Once again Stiles sits in his own pity bubble and as the tears ran down his face and fell into the water which made ripples and resulted into his reflection being shattered. It took Stiles a few minutes to snap out of it and continue his walk to the Hale house.

“What the fuck am I doing?” Stiles says to himself as he wipes his face with his shirt.

As he got closer he could hear the echo of the hammer and the workers nailing boards together, Stiles slowly emerged from the trees and just stared at the house, a lot of work had been done to it since the last time Stiles has seen it. It caught Stiles off guard; he just sat there his eyes locked at the new remodeled house that lay before his eyes. The old burned, ash covered house was transforming and it was amazing.

Stiles looked to the side of the house to see the same black Camaro that had been following him when he decided to skip town for a couple of days and stay at a motel. He felt chills run up his spine and he face run cold, he had a feeling that he knew who it was but he didn’t want to believe it. Stiles turned around and began to walk back to his jeep; he reached into his pocket to find his keys gone, his stomach dropped. Stiles traced his steps all the way back to the creek, the keys still no where to be found he sits back down at the rock he sat at earlier and began to breathe heavily, his chest tightening.

“My luck is so fucking horrible.” Stiles whispers as his head falls into his hands.

Stiles began to realize it was started to get dark but, how? Had he really been out that long already? He had left a little after lunch, he guessed once again he was so caught up in things he just lost track of time. It’s not like Stiles was going anywhere anytime soon because he still couldn’t find his keys. Stiles made himself comfortable on the rocks gathering some small stones up in his hand and starting to toss them into the creek, disturbing the small fish that swam gracefully beneath the water.

Stiles watched the sun set through the trees; it seemed as if he didn’t have a care in the world. As he was sitting, singing softly and watching the sun set through the trees he heard some leaves crackle behind him. Stiles turned quickly, it was still bright enough from the sun to see a dark figure but nothing more.

“Fucking hell..” Stiles said under his breath, stumbling to get up from where he was sitting.

A finger came to Stiles mouth signing for him to hush. The stranger gently grasped his arm and pulled it out to open his hand. The dark figure laid Stiles’ car keys in his hand. Stiles stared at his hand for a few second to make sure that they actually were his own keys. But by the time Stiles looked up the dark figure was gone.

“What the fuck..” Stiles shudders.

Who else would be out here? How would they have known whose keys they were? Stiles was so shocked he had a difficult time moving. Of course he was so happy to have his keys back, but afraid of the fact he had no clue who found them and how they knew whose they were. Stiles shook the thoughts from his mind and headed back to his Jeep, using his phone flashlight for some assistance.

Stiles hops in and sits for a few minutes before starting it, he had realized he hadn’t eaten anything today so he decided to stop by the diner to grab a bite to eat. Before driving off Stiles climbs over the seats to see if he had left his laptop in the back seat, he had; He thought at least his luck was good on this part.

Stiles pulled up in the diner parking lot to see the same black camaro, sitting a few spaces away. He groans thinking he was going crazy at this point but he was far too hungry to worry over the fact it could be the same car that’s been following him for days. Stiles grabs his laptop and quickly made his way inside.

“Hey Judy.” Stiles says waving at one of the waitresses there.

“Hey sweetie what can I get you this time?” She asks.

“The usual please.” Stiles says as he makes his way to his usual booth in the corner of the diner.

Stiles pulls his laptop out and begins typing out the events from the previous day and hours before. He hadn’t typed this much in a long time, but he felt good after typing all his thoughts and feelings from the past few days. He was free and a little bit less stressed out than he had been.

Stiles being completely oblivious, hadn’t noticed his food sitting next to him so he pushes his laptop away and starts to devour his food. Right in the middle of a bite his phone buzzes in his pocket, he sits the hamburger down and pulls out his phone. It was a text from the same strange number that had called him while he was at the hotel.

Stiles squints at his phone, confused. Why had this number texted him after he kind of made it clear he didn’t want to talk by not answering when they called? He opens the text and it reads,

“Hey.. how have you been?”

Okay this was weird. They must have the wrong number if they were talking to him like they knew who he was. He decides to text back to see what this person wants.

“Who is this? How did you get my number?”

He finishes his food as he waits for a reply from the number. He sets the money on the table to pay for his meal, but Judy the waitress comes over to tell him that his meal has been paid for by someone already. Stiles nods and packs up his laptop and heads to the Jeep, stopping to check his phone.

“You gave it to me a while ago, but we stopped talking.”

“Okay but you didn’t answer my question. Who is this?”

Stiles slides into the drover seat of his Jeep, taking a deep breath. He doesn’t remember giving his number to anyone in a while. He starts his Jeep as his phone buzzes again with yet another reply from the number.

“It’s Derek.”


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles feels like this is some type of sick joke even though he knows no ones knows what happened between him and Derek, except Scott. Stiles phone buzzes again.

“You there? This is Stiles’ number right? Look, I’m sorry.. about leaving..”

Stiles feels his emotions spike into rage and anger, he throws his phone into the passenger seat and speeds home. Stiles sits in the dive way thinking, was this really Derek, or is someone playing games with him? But what if it was Derek? Should he reply or ignore him? Does Derek deserve another chance to explain himself for his selfish actions?

“What the hell can’t get any worse can it?” Stiles whispers as he crawls over into the passenger seat reaching for his phone. There is two new messages from “Derek”.

“Please.. I am serious. Let me explain…please Stiles?”

“…Stiles?”

Stiles doesn’t know what to do, he grabs his laptop and phone and makes his way to his room. He sets his laptop in the computer chair, kicks off his shoes and plops on the bed. He runs his fingers through his hair and down his face, he reaches for his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie, as it buzzes again.

“I had a good reason for leaving that night…Just let me explain.”

Stiles takes a deep breathe and sighs deeply, he knows he shouldn’t let Derek explain himself, but damn what if loves this man. Wait… what did Stiles just think? Love? He hardly knows the fucking guy!

“I must be going crazy.. Of course I don’t love Derek asshole Hale..” Stiles says under his breath.

Stiles grabs his phone and is staring at the text box, not sure what to type, he finally decides.

“Should I really let you explain? This better be a good goddamn reason as to why you just left me without a damn clue! For almost 4 years. Do you have any idea about how you made me feel? You made me think I did something wrong! I felt STUPID Derek, like a fucking loser! So go ahead, explain yourself..”

Not less than a few seconds Stiles received a reply.

“My uncle Peter had been murdered and I became the Alpha. I was so afraid I would hurt you, I had no idea how to control myself and the more I was around you the worse it got.. my wolf was out of control and I couldn’t risk it. But I know how to control it now and I came back. I came back for you and I want to fix this…I want.. you Stiles.”

Stiles was emotionless at this point, he didn’t know what to do or how to reply. So he thought the easiest thing to do was to just lay his phone on the night stand and turn the light out. Stiles laid there, staring at the ceiling fan rotate. It was dead quiet and Stiles couldn’t stand it anymore, turning some music on to beat the quiet.

Music softly hummed from the speaker beside him, Stiles was so close to being asleep when he heard small clinking coming from his window. He slowly crawled out of bed and dragged his lethargic body over to the windows and peaked out from the middle of the curtains. Right in the middle of his back yard was a dark tall figure, the moon light hitting his leather jacket which made is seem as if it was glowing.

Stiles lost his breathe and quickly shut the curtains and jumped back onto his bed and hid under the blanket. Had Derek seen him peak out the window? He couldn’t mistake that leather jacket anywhere. His phone buzzes. Stiles sticks his hand from out under the blanket and grabs his phone, it was Derek.

“Could you open your window.. I just want to talk?”

What the fuck was Derek thinking showing up like this out of nowhere? Stiles just laid there hoping Derek would think that he had gone to sleep, but his phone buzzes again.

“Stiles please I can hear your heart beat, I know you’re awake.”

“I- I don’t know if I’m ready.. to…to see you..” Stiles stutters, not bothering to text, knowing Derek can hear him.

“I know what I did was wrong and I’m sorry but please let me show you I care.. If you don’t want me around I’ll go. I promise.”

“Derek,” Stiles sniffs trying to keep his tears at bay. “I don’t know if you know this but.. you were my first with those things. I’d never kissed anyone or been intimate with anyone and then you left and I never heard from you and because of that.. I haven’t been able to let anyone close to me.. and I don’t think I could ever let anyone near me because I’m so afraid they’ll leave like you did. You were the one that got away and now you’re back and I don’t know what to do…”  
Stiles is sobbing uncontrollably into his pillow now, hugging it tight to his chest. “I never stopped thinking about you and it hurt so much that I would get panic attacks almost everyday…Derek I hardly know you but I think I…I think..” Stiles cant talk, his throat closing up, his breathing ragged and harsh.

“Derek I..” Stiles starts but is quickly interrupted but arms wrapping around his body, placing swift kisses to his forehead. Stiles tosses his pillow away and wraps his arms around the warm body in front of him. His nose filled with the scent of fresh air and woods. His arms tighten around the figures waist.

“I’m so sorry I had no idea…” Derek whispers into Stiles’ hair. Stiles listens to Derek’s heartbeat, slow and steady, sinking into the warmness of his body. Stiles is at ease. More than he’s been since before the day Derek left. He falls asleep easily in Derek’s arms.

*~*~*~*~*

Stiles wakes in the morning, alone. “Derek?” Stiles groans, feeling his bed. Its cold. Stiles’ chest tightens until he realizes he imagined the whole thing. He imagined Derek in his bed, imagined Derek at his window saying he wanted to fix it. Yes Derek had really texted him yesterday but Stiles hadn’t replied. He takes a deep breath. He will NOT text Derek back no matter how much he wants to.

Stiles doesn’t want to give in and give Derek what he wants.

Even if Derek is a hot fucking asshole who gives amazing blowjobs because fuck. No matter how much he wants to feel Derek’s mouth on him again, sucking hickeys into his skin. His tongue licking around the tip of his dick. Because you know.

Stiles doesn’t need that shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Today is the day of Stiles’ 21st Birthday. He’s always imagined what turning 21 would be like, and it turns out, its not as great as he thought. It actually just feels the same as any other day of his life. Sure whenever anyone else turns 21 they wanna get shitfaced, but for Stiles it kind of isn’t really on his list of things to do as “21 year old Stiles Stilinksi.” 

Stiles wakes up to the buzzing of his phone. He fumbles as he finds it under the sheets, to see Scott calling him. 

“Sup bro.” 

“Happy birthday Stiles!” 

“Thanks Scotty.” 

“You aren’t doing anything today right? No? Okay good, come downstairs please.” 

“Are you at my hou—“ Stiles is cut off by Scott hanging up on him. He sighs and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He swings his feet off the side of the bed. Stiles would normally be at his apartment about an hour away but it was the weekend and he wanted to spend it with his dad since he took time off for his birthday.

Stiles pulls on some jeans and a t shirt, and the old red hoodie he still wears almost everyday. It is a little tattered but he can’t bear to get rid of the thing. It has a few holes here and thereon the sleeve and on the pocket but it makes it unique. He heads downstairs and is surprised by his dad, Scott, and Isaac. 

“Happy birthday!” They all yell in unison before they hug him. “Thanks guys” Stiles says grinning. He looks around to see a cake on the coffee table along with a few gifts which are wrapped delicately. Probably Isaac’s doing. 

“What kind of cake is that?” Stiles says eyeing the white frosted cake that says “Happy 21 birthday Stiles” on it. 

“Chocolate obviously” Scott says, impressed with himself. “Isaac, and your dad and I made it together while you were out last night.” 

Stiles hugs each of them separately and takes a seat on the couch as he’s handed the presents on the coffee table. “You guys didn’t need to get me anything” Stiles says, trying to hide the excited tone in his voice. He unwraps the first present that’s from his dad, to see it’s a complete box set of the Star Wars movies. Stiles smiles brightly. “Thank you daaaad.” Stiles says happily, his dad nodding. 

He opens the others from Scott and Isaac to find that they’re old vintage books on lycanthropy and other mythical creatures. “These are great thanks guys” Stiles says to the both of them. “Now how about that cake” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles lays on his bed, typing on his laptop, feeling the cool breeze from the open window. He doesn’t plan on doing anything tonight, he just wants to stay home and wallow in pity, because of the fact that he’s still a virgin and he just turned 21. How many 21 year old virgins are there? Because Stiles is pretty sure that there’s only one and its him. 

He just wants to stay home and watch movies, or porn and imagine that he could actually get laid for once. He laughs to himself as he notices that he typed all of that out on hi computer along with who he wants it with. Derek. Stiles closes his laptop abruptly and sits up. He really thought he had gotten over Derek but apparently he still thinks of Derek all the time. He groans and stands up, walking to the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully get rid of the now forming boner in his boxers. 

*~*~*~*~*

Stiles us just pulling on some clothes after his shower as he hears a knock on the bedroom door. “Come in.” Stiles mutters, pulling on a t shirt and the regular hoodie that seems to complete every outfit Stiles owns. 

Scott comes into the bedroom along with Isaac. “We are here to take you out so get your shoes on and lets go have a good time.” 

“Scott I told you I don’t wanna—“ Stiles starts to say.

“Nope I don’t wanna hear it, you’re my best friend and I am not gonna let you sit at home and wallow in pity, Isaac and I are going to help you get laid so lets go” Scott smiles and nudges Isaac who nods in agreement. 

“Alright..” Stiles grumbles, pulling his shoes on. 

They hop in the car and drives to the only gar bar/ club in town. Stiles shakes his head as he gets out. 

“ I don’t know what you guys are thinking.” He sighs, walking inside, Scott shoving a drink into his hand a few minutes later. 

“C’mon loosen up!” Scott yells over the music. 

Stiles nods and thinks ‘hey what could go wrong right?’ so he chugs the drink, and buys another.

About an hour or so after they show up at the club, Stiles is a little tipsy. “Hey Stiles you should get on stage and sing! They have Karaoke here right Scott?” Isaac asks, Scott nodding in agreement. Stiles shrugs as Scott heads up to the stage, telling the DJ his friend wants to sing, he suggests one Stiles’ favorite songs. (The Hills by The Weekend)

Stiles heads up to the stage just as the previous song ends, unzipping his hoodie. The people in the club cheer as they see him coming on stage. Stiles smiles sheepishly at Scott and Isaac, feeling the alcohol running through his system. Its not enough for him to be shitfaced, but he’s still slightly aware of what’s happening. 

His body sways a little as the beat begins to start. His voice, unwavering, as his eyes sweep the crowd, landing on a man in the corner, stubble lining his chin and cheeks, his hair jet black, eyes piercing green. He is hot. 

Stiles stares at the man occasionally as he sings the words, slowly slipping off his hoodie.

“I only call you when its half past five, the only time that I’ll be, by, your side.   
I only love it when you touch me not feel me, when I’m fucked up that’s the real me..” 

Stiles looks seductively at the man in the corner, when he notices the man looking back at him. Stiles runs his hands down his body, gripping the hem of his shirt, moving to pull it up, hearing people in the crowd woo at him as he moves it up farther. He rolls his hips along with the beat, as he pulls his shirt the rest of the way off and tossing it somewhere. 

Stiles stands on the stage, singing along to the words, moving his lean, defined body with the beat. Everyone is staring at him but he has no shame whatsoever, because he’s only looking at the man in the corner, eyeing his body. The song ends and Stiles pulls his hoodie on, since he cant find his shirt and walks off stage. 

He feels hands pat him on the back as he walks towards the man in the corner. Stiles is still slightly drunk but this man has been eyeing him all night and he wants a piece of him. Maybe all of him. The man is walking towards him, noticing the way Stiles’ hoodie is hanging open, showing his lean body behind it. 

Stiles is pushed against the wall by the man, green eyes boring into his own. 

“I-I know you..” Stiles says quietly eyeing the mans face. He pushes him away and finds the exit, walking out of the club the man following him. 

“Wait! Stiles please!” He yells. 

“Did you follow me here to deliberately ruin my birthday?!” Stiles yells, turning to face the man. 

“No I didn’t do that at all.. I followed you yes but I.. I” He says, pinning Stiles against the wall, Stiles’ hands pinned above his head.

“You what Derek?” Stiles spats. 

Derek looks into his eyes and Stiles just melts under his gaze and touch, trying his hardest not to let his arousal show through his anger. Stiles looks directly back into Derek’s forest colored eyes. 

Derek shakes his head and presses his lips to Stiles’ in a searing kiss. He’s about to pull away until he feels Stiles melt into the kiss, returning it. The kiss is frantic and heated and a little sloppy but Stiles doesn’t care. Stiles moans into the kiss, arching his body into Derek’s. 

Derek pulls away, breathless, looking into Stiles eyes. 

“Fuck me Derek..”


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles gasps against Derek’s lips, pressing his body closer, chasing the heat of Derek’s body against his cool skin. Derek’s grip on Stiles’ wrist is almost bruising. Suddenly the contact ceases and Derek is looking into Stiles’ eyes. 

“Fuck me Derek..” Stiles says breathless, still reeling from the kiss. 

Derek releases his grip on Stiles wrists. “Stiles I..” 

“Derek.. I know you left me a long time ago and stuff and it hurt me so—still hurts me badly everyday, but I cant stop thinking about you. I think about you all the time and I only want you Derek..” Stiles sets his hands on Derek’s hips. “I cant get close to anyone because of what you did and it sucks cause I’m still a virgin, but somehow in this moment right now I don’t care…And I know I’m just setting myself up to get hurt again but you’re the only one I want and I don’t know why I want you so badly after all these years but I do and I don’t care what happened. Okay maybe I do, but its been so hard Derek..” Stiles tightens his grip on Derek’s shirt, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“Its stupid but I’ve been waiting for you or something, knowing you’d never come back but here you are and I know you’re just going to leave again and I cant deal with that Derek.. I cant but I know I’ll never have a chance with you so I’m taking it! And I’m going to tell myself that no matter what.. if you leave I wont care.. But Derek I know that I lo—“ 

Stiles is cut off by Derek pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Their lips slotting together perfectly like they did all those years ago. Derek’s tongue licks across Stiles’ bottom lip, begging for entrance. Stiles obliges, opening his mouth, feeling Derek slide his tongue in, mapping out every inch of Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles pulls Derek closer, savoring the moment, not wanting him to leave again. Derek pulls away slightly, catching his breath. 

“Stiles I’m sorry I left…” Derek whispers breathless against Stiles’ lips. “It was so fucking hard to be away from you..” Derek says pressing their hips together, both of their bulges pressing together. A strangled moan escapes Stiles’ lips. 

“ ‘Sokay Derek..” Stiles says pressing harder against Derek. 

“I wont leave this time.. I promise you that Stiles.. Tell me you want me” Derek demands, pressing soft kisses against Stiles’ bared neck. 

“Derek I want you please.. fuck me please..” Stiles moans as Derek sucks on Stiles’ skin leaving marks. 

“Lets go to my place.” Derek mumbles against Stiles’ cold skin. 

Stiles nods frantically and follows Derek to his car. He slips in the passenger side, sinking into the warmness of the leather seat. Derek sits next to him on the drivers side, the Camaro roaring to a start. Maybe that’s why Derek likes that car so much, it sounds like a wolfs howl. 

Stiles eyes the bulge in Derek’s pants, biting his lip he leans over, gripping it though his pants. 

“Lemme suck you off while you drive Der..” Stiles says unbuttoning Derek’s pants and unzipping them. He looks up at Derek to see him nodding, so stiles goes further and pulls Derek’s cock out just enough and immediately latches his mouth onto him. Derek gasps and grips the steering wheel. 

Stiles lets out a hot breath against Derek’s thigh. Stiles runs his tongue along Derek’s length, swirling his tongue on the tip, tasting the pre-come leaking there. He sinks down, taking most of Derek’s length in his mouth. 

“Fuck Stiles..” Derek says gripping Stiles hip hard enough to leave a bruise there. Stiles moans around Derek’s cock on his mouth, bobbing his head up and down quickly letting Derek hit the back of his throat. 

“Ugh Stiles, I’m gonna—“ Derek says before spilling down the back of Stiles’ throat just as they pull up to Derek’s house. 

Stiles pulls off Derek with a sickening pop, before climbing out of the Camaro, Derek in tow. Derek makes quick work of unlocking the door and pulling Stiles upstairs to his bedroom, both of them shedding clothes as they go. Derek throws Stiles down on the bed, pulling his boxers down, tossing them behind him. Stiles is now laying naked in Derek Hales bed, being looked over by Derek as if he’s a piece of meat. 

“C’mon Derek, touch me please..” Stiles mewls spreading his legs slightly. Derek bends down slightly, pressing kisses to Stiles’ thighs, moving upward. Stiles lets out a shaky breath feeling Derek’s breath ghost against his hole. Stiles arches into Derek’s touch, trying to get closer to his mouth. 

“Derek please.. wanna feel you..” Stiles whines, gripping the sheets. Derek finally complies, licking a stripe up Stiles’ hole, working his tongue around slowly before pressing it in. Stiles runs his hand through Derek’s hair before gripping tightly and moaning loudly. 

Derek works at him for a few more minutes with his tongue, before bringing his fingers up to Stiles’ mouth. 

“Suck” He demands, before Stiles takes Derek’s fingers into his mouth, running his tongue along them, sucking and wetting them up. Derek pulls them away and presses on Stiles’ hole. Derek kisses Stiles sweetly, pressing a finger in, down to the last knuckle. Stiles gasps against Derek’s lips. 

“Feels weird.. but so good” Stiles says pulling Derek into another kiss as he presses a second finger in, pushing them in and out, scissoring, opening Stiles up. 

“Derek please..” Stiles doesn’t know what he’s really begging for but he wants it. Wants to be closer to Derek. “Derek please more, I wanna feel you, please I’m so ready” Stiles gasps out, pulling Derek’s hair lightly. 

Derek nods, pulling his fingers out, reaching to the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube, halfway gone. Stiles thinks Derek’s used it on himself before, Stiles bites his lip hard, thinking of Derek fingering himself in the very spot Stiles is laying in. 

“On your stomach..” Derek demands. Stiles doesn’t move. 

“No..I wanna see you.. I want you to see my face when you fuck me into the mattress.” Stiles says pulling Derek in for another kiss, their tongues brushing against each other. Derek pops the cap of the lube open and squirts some into his hand, then proceeding to rub it on his dick, using the remainder on Stiles’ hole. 

“Lay down then.” Derek whispers, pressing Stiles down into the bed. Derek grabs Stiles’ thighs and pushes them apart. Derek grabs himself and lines up with Stiles, the head of his dick pressing in slowly. Stiles immediately tenses up, causing Derek to stop. He leans down and kisses Stiles slowly until he relaxes, pushing farther in slowly until his hips are pressed against Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles moans shrewdly, digging his blunt nails into Derek’s sides. 

“Move now” Stiles demands wrapping his legs around Derek’s thighs, pressing him in farther. Derek sets a slow pace to get Stiles used to the size of him. Derek quickens his pace as Stiles begs him for more. 

“Yes Derek fuck me, just like that.. feels so goo—Ah!” Stiles moans loudly as Derek changes his angle, hitting Stiles’ prostate. “Yes Derek right there! Fuck..” Derek pounds into Stiles ass, gripping the sheets beside Stiles’ head. Stiles’ eyes are half closed, mouth hanging open, letting out small moans every time Derek’s cock hits Stiles’ prostate. 

“Derek fuck I’m gonna cum.” Stiles gasps as he shoots lengthy ropes of cum across his chest and stomach. Derek continues thrusting throughout Stiles’ orgasm, before coming himself, deep inside of Stiles’ ass. Derek pulls out and collapses on top Stiles, both of them breathing heavily. Stiles wraps his arms tightly around Derek’s torso. 

“Stiles let me up, I’ll be back” Derek whispers, Stiles letting go. Stiles watches Derek’s toned ass as he walks away to the bathroom before coming out with a wet cloth, using it to wipe his chest and stomach. Derek crawls onto Stiles’ straddling his waist as he wipes off all the come. He tosses the washcloth somewhere near Stiles’ discarded boxers, before laying beside Stiles and pulling him flush against his chest. 

“Y-you promised you wouldn’t leave this time…Did you really mean that?” Stiles whispers, voice hoarse.

“Yes..I really meant it Stiles. I had a lot of stuff going on all that time and I didn’t want to drag you in it and get you hurt..” Derek says into Stiles’ hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Stiles nods against Derek’s chest.

“Good because…Derek?”

“Yes Stiles?” 

Stiles presses a sweet open mouthed kiss against Derek’s lips, smiling a little as Derek returns it. 

“Derek I think.. I love you.. and its okay if you don’t feel that way about me but I just had to tell you because I feel like I’ve felt this way ever since I met you and I couldn’t hold it in anymore..Sorry…” Stiles looks away feeling a little ashamed because Derek doesn’t reply for a bit. 

“I love you too Stiles” Derek says before bringing Stiles in for another kiss, before falling asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*

Stiles wakes up in the morning next to Derek and he smiles, because never did he think he would finally get his chance with Derek, in all those years. Stiles gazes at Derek’s sleeping body, and he’s happier than he ever could be, because he knows what happened last night was real and its gonna stay that way and he doesn’t have any doubt about it.


End file.
